


Night of Fire and Noise

by ventusproximus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex on a Battlefield, Size Difference, Some Nameless Dead Autobots, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusproximus/pseuds/ventusproximus
Summary: After a decisive victory, Starscream finds himself with some alone time...Alone with Megatron, anyway.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Night of Fire and Noise

It was beautiful, what they’d wrought together. Every tiny speck of chaos they’d left behind on the landscape was part of the portrait they’d made, and Cybertron was the canvas. There was beauty in all of it, and Starscream couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. He didn’t even mind the oppressive heat of all the fires, or the dozens of little blue beads dripping from his hands and wings. Megatron took note of his commander’s good mood when the latter sidled up next to him. 

“My initial sweep of the area revealed no spark signatures, Lord Megatron,” Starscream said, “Autobot or otherwise. But if you so desired, I could launch a more  _ in-depth  _ search.” He bowed his head in mock solemnity. As much as he’d enjoyed separating sparks from their chambers, the chance to finally sit back and reap the rewards was far more enticing. 

“You may leave that task to your Seekers, Starscream. Our purpose here was to claim Iacon for the Decepticons — ” Megatron gestured to the battlefield surrounding them. “ — and I believe that much has been made clear.” It was; bodies were piled up in every direction, slowly disappearing under the cinders raining down. The only things brighter than the distant flames were Megatron’s optics. 

“They stood no chance against your might, Master,” Starscream said, flexing his wings contentedly.

“Their hubris could only get them so far in the end,” Megatron replied. He turned away from the sight of the crumbling record hall and started down what used to be one of the city’s major walkways. “Walk with me.” 

The pair strode through the commerce district at a leisurely pace, taking in just how desolate it had become in their wake. In the near distance, Starscream could still hear the familiar sounds of bombardments and firefights, though much of it had died down. If Megatron was listening to the sounds of his army wreaking havoc, he made no indication. His eyes were fixed directly ahead, and he moved as easily as if he were taking an afternoon stroll. Starscream eventually broke the silence himself, out of discomfort. 

“Master?” he tried. 

“What is it, Starscream?” He’d expected irritation, but what he’d gotten was a subdued, almost expectant tone of voice. Megatron had turned his head to look over his shoulder at him, face unreadable. 

“As much as I enjoy this fleeting moment of peace... If you allow it, may I ask why we haven’t joined one of the neighboring battles?” Starscream ventured, more curious than anything. “It would be a shame to waste our collective talents,” Even the most seasoned gladiators in Kaon struggled to get their fill of violence, and Megatron was no exception. 

Megatron made a beckoning motion that brought Starscream closer to his side. As the commander fell into stride, he took one of his wings in a pincer grasp and smudged some of the still-wet energon splattered onto it. 

“I trust Soundwave to conquer a few minor cities on his own, especially now that the very heart of Cybertron is mine. However, your observation is astute, Starscream. Hundreds of planets will be cyberformed under the Decepticon banner, and even after that, our work will remain unfinished. This ‘fleeting moment of peace’ is one you’ll come to value very, very soon. It may be the last one you get in a million years. Revel in your accomplishments while you’re still here to look at them with your own optics.” Tugging on the wing, he brought the two of them closer yet, until they were only several inches apart. “But judging by your appearance, I’d say you more than enjoyed yourself during our battle. Should I send you off?” 

Taken aback, Starscream shook his head. It was clear now that Megatron’s decisions were planned, and that their time alone was a privilege intentionally granted to him. “No, of course not, my liege. I very much appreciate this rare chance to have you all to myself. And if I may be so bold, I would delight in even more chances to do so.” 

Even among these side streets, the occasional fallen bot littered the pavement. Offices and oil houses were decimated to near-unrecognizability. The booms and smoke pillars of Soundwave’s warfront were becoming weaker, more infrequent; Soundwave rarely made mistakes. It was only beginning to settle in, the notion that Cybertron was almost fully his. For millions of years, home had been a modest little laboratory, tucked into a corner, in an alleyway not unlike the ones here. Today, on the eve of total victory, home had become the throne he would now stand beside as Megatron held dominion over the planet. But  _ he  _ could be taken care of later, once the dirty work had all been done. If all went better than planned, perhaps he could keep Megatron around as a servant… or pet. 

Starscream had gotten so enveloped in his own fantasizing that he’d barely noticed that he was falling forward. With a jolt, he found himself suspended in Megatron’s arms. He looked to his leader for some kind of explanation, then down at his own feet, where part of an Autobot laid lifeless and prone. 

“As do I, Starscream,” Megatron murmured. Lifting the commander off his feet, he kicked the corpse aside. It skidded along the ground, and disappeared into one of the buildings through a shattered window. “Try not to trip in the future. I can only catch you so many times before my forces suspect I’ve become too lenient on you.” 

Starscream wavered, dangling in the grasp of the hand around his waist. But in a flash he’d already concealed his shock and replaced it with a honeyed smile. He placed one of his hands over Megatron’s own and held it there. While sticky to the touch, he could feel every last scratch and chip in the metal — and he could feel just how easily the Decepticon leader could snap him in half if he so desired. He shivered with anticipation at the thought.

“For you, Master, I shall put forward my best efforts,” Starscream responded. He waited to be set down, then continued following Megatron as they strode along. They continued in a comfortable silence for a good while, admiring their handiwork — until the first note hit their audio receptors. It was faint at first, having been carried over so much distance. Several more notes followed, crescendoing and unfolding into a song. The pair perked up their heads, looking into the bright orange haze that served as its source. 

“Could that be Soundwave, my liege?” 

“There can be no doubt about it,” Megatron mused. “He and I know that song very well.” 

Starscream folded his hands, appearing inquisitive. “Do tell.” 

Shooting him a sharp glance, Megatron continued, “I would advise against addressing me with such a casual tone. What we are listening to is an old Cybertronian victory song. Whenever I’d defeated an opponent in the Pit, he would play it for me.” 

“You must know it all by spark, then, Master,” Starscream offered. It  _ was  _ an invigorating song, in truth. He couldn’t help tapping his foot in time with the cadence. “But did you ever tire of hearing it?” 

“Have you ever known me to tire of  _ triumph _ , Starscream? Look at us. We’ve razed this half of Cybertron. The fires warming our chassis are fueled off the spilt energon of our foes. And you’re choosing to spend your brief reprieve from war by dancing.” Megatron closed the distance between them, casting a shadow over most of his commander’s form. “I’ve given you but a taste of it, and you’re already eager for more. More eager than me.” 

Starscream forced his foot into stillness. “Er… Guilty as charged, my lord. Do you not take pleasure in seeing how you’ve molded me?” 

“On the contrary.” 

Any further pressing that the Seeker would have made was halted by the shifting of sound. A slow, lilting tune now played where fanfare had once filled the air. As beautiful as it was, he couldn’t fathom why Soundwave would choose to blast something so different from the last. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long for an answer. 

“He’s merely adding insult to injury, now,” Megatron remarked with a grin. “This is one of the many songs we’d listen to as I drafted my manifesto. Total silence made him uneasy in those days, and I humored him.” 

“It seems we’re all in a good mood. And if you’ll humor  _ me  _ next, Master,” Starscream replied, extending a hand, “Care to dance?” 

It was risky to test the limits of Megatron’s patience, to see how much he could get away with when no one else was around to take some of the heat. To get cozy this soon was a fool’s errand. But he was forged with a weak sense of self-preservation, and more than anything he wanted to prove to himself that he could have what he wanted. 

He knew he’d gotten it when Megatron’s hand clamped down on his. Sidling forward, he came to stand with his cheek mere inches from Megatron’s abdomen. 

“I’ll indulge just this once,” Megatron said. “Consider it a gift. But know this…” he added, clutching Starscream’s left hip, “I’ll be in the lead.” His fingers ran along his partner’s side, from thigh to chestplate, before eventually coming to rest on the small of his back. “Assume closed position,” he ordered, as if it were obvious. 

Starscream reached for the back of Megatron’s neck, but to no avail. Even on tiptoe, his reach only extended as far as his leader’s insignia. Pouting, he slid his hand back down to the center of Megatron’s abdomen and rested his hand against it. He matched the pace Megatron set, pleasantly surprised at how elegantly he moved in spite of his stature. Once he’d gotten a feel for the rhythm, he shut his optics and focused on the low rumble coming from within his master’s spark chamber. But Megatron wasn’t quite ready to let him relax; the pair spun, just slow enough to stay on beat, but fast enough that Starscream had to make sure he wasn’t being thrown. His wings cut through the air like knives, cooling and drying down the last of the energon that clung to them. The vertigo was almost satisfying —  until he’d realized that Megatron actually had let him go. 

With a cry of surprise, Starscream whirled backward, still turning with the momentum. It almost seemed like a practical joke was being played on him, at least until Megatron swooped back in and caught him. Clinging to the other bot’s arm for dear life, Starscream’s legs rose off the ground as he dipped. The Seeker stared up into that piercing gaze, unable to get any words out of his vocal processor. As the song’s reprise came to a close, the world around them fell silent. It felt as if only the smoke overhead was moving. 

“Satisfied?” Megatron asked. 

“On the contrary,” Starscream echoed, prompting a sharp look and a raised brow. “I could do this for cycles.” 

The answer seemed to satisfy Megatron, who was pulling his commander’s hips forward to rest flush against his own. Left with few alternatives, Starscream crossed his legs around the back of his waist. For a second time, he dared to push his luck. 

“Master?” He was acutely aware of the claws scraping his back as they held him up. Fighting against his own dizziness, he craned his neck to bring their optics level with each other. He slid his hands from Megatron’s arms to the base of his neck, and hoisted himself upright. They were close now ; close enough for Starscream to see that he was being given undivided attention. There was hardly any need for words now. So rather than ask the question, he leaned in, as slow as he could manage, until less than a finger’s width remained between their faces. Megatron met him the rest of the way almost instantaneously, locking the pair in a kiss. His master was insistent, hungry, nothing like the icy rejection he’d steeled himself for. The teeth nipping at his lips caused him to jolt slightly before ultimately melting into Megatron’s embrace. Before long, a tongue slipped past Starscream’s lips and was ravaging the inside of his mouth. His swimming head was near to bursting and he broke away, despite the Decepticon leader’s best efforts to keep their bodies pressed together. Beads of fluid ran down his chin as he panted in an attempt to collect himself. 

“I wasn’t finished with you,” Megatron said, impatience coloring his tone. 

“Nnngh…” It took a few moments before he could do anything but moan non-lexically. “Please, Master… At least give me a moment of repose. Today’s events have left me winded.” 

In spite of the plea, his leader was on him again, leaving a trail of kisses and weak bites up and down his throat. He could feel the vibrations of Megatron’s muffled voice when the bot finally decided to dignify him with a response. 

“You  _ did  _ say you could do this for cycles,” he snarled. With one hand, he cupped the commander’s aft and gave it a squeeze. Between yet more kisses, he slid his fingers downward and let them rest curled around Starscream’s inner thigh. “Now act like it.” 

“I did say that, didn’t I, my liege?” Starscream stammered. “But I can’t say I’m familiar with this kind of dancing. Did you learn this in Tetrahex? Tarn, perhaps?” All the while, he traced the grooves in Megatron’s chassis with the very tips of his claws.

“Your lies are never this transparent. Anyone with a still-pulsing spark could tell that you wanted more than just a dance. What you want is to be  _ spoiled _ , Starscream. To have all the accolades I strove so hard for.” Seeing the naked fear on the Seeker’s face, he continued, tone low. “So relish in it. This may be the last time you have them, unless you prove yourself loyal after all.” 

“Spoil me? I couldn’t possibly ask for — ” Megatron cut him off with another swift kiss. Shifting the delicate bot’s weight, he sat down, cradling Starscream’s head against his chest and laying his legs over his lap. It was almost tender, in a way. Save for the claws dancing dangerously close to his interface array, the commander felt as if he were being admired.

“If you won’t make demands of your own, I suppose you’d want me to praise you,” said Megatron. “So tell me; shall I gush over how easily you separate Autobot heads from their bodies? How beautiful you look when you step on their remains and grind them into the ground?” 

“It would be a fine start,” Starscream crooned, letting his desires override his fears. “Do you really find me beautiful, my liege?” With a hint of uncertainty in his movements, he lifted a hand to caress Megatron’s jaw. The other leaned into it approvingly before running a teasing finger along the base of the commander’s spike. He closed his hand around it and moved in long, languid strokes. Starscream gasped and reflexively arched his back, optics near to rolling out of his head.

Megatron gradually sped up his pace, watching the first drops of transfluid spill onto his claws. He removed his hand, licked at it, then continued. “Only when you’re making yourself useful,” he replied. He stole more kisses from the Seeker when he jolted hard enough to get within reach. “But in my infinite generosity, I’d say you’ve outdid yourself tonight. I’ve never seen a bot more ravishing.” 

“Please go on,” said Starscream. He could feel Megatron’s spike releasing beneath him, causing his vocal processor to freeze before he could use a proper form of address. All he could do was groan softly at the sight of it situated between his thighs before looking up at his master expectantly. The smoldering optics were already staring back, drinking in the sight of him. 

“Of course. But I have more orders for you…” Lifting Starscream by the waist, he placed the Seeker in a kneeling position in front of his spike. With a rough stroke of the smaller bot’s hip, he continued, “Serve me.” 

Starscream, for his part, felt every bit as small as he looked next to Megatron’s array. Processors clouded, all he could manage was a dazed nod before bending down to kiss the spike’s tip. Five claws clamped down on his head before he could so much as glance up for an indication of approval, forcing it past his lips. For the moment, he chose to forget the fires, the rusting bodies, and the filthy floor he knelt on. All that mattered to him now was how close he was to having everything he’d dreamed of. His throne was directly before him, in the form of a tyrant. Starscream did nothing to hold back his feverish moans. 

The commander had already become quite the sight. His wings and aft were in the air as he knelt, and transfluid had long since begun pooling on the ground between his trembling legs. It wasn’t enough for Megatron yet. He applied even more pressure to Starscream’s head, forcing him down until both of them could hear the straining of his jaw. He thrust upward, forcing the Seeker backward. Swinging in an arc, he rocked on his heels, mouth agape and dripping. Megatron caught him when he teetered and fell forward onto the larger bot’s chest. 

“Good boy, Starscream,” the Decepticon leader growled before reaching around to stroke his subordinate’s wet valve. “Have you anything to say for yourself?” 

On the verge of overloading and fully aware of it, Starscream strained to get the words out of his processor. “Master,” he panted, struggling to hold onto his last shred of composure. Megatron had his thumb on his node and two fingers in his valve now, seemingly hellbent on pushing him to his threshold. He hoped his appearance and the unguarded desperation in his optics was enough to convey the message. 

“Strange. There were times when I thought your spark would give out if you weren’t speaking constantly,” Megatron teased. He plucked Starscream off the ground by his wings and held him in the air. He grinned wickedly as the Seeker’s thighs twitched, slicked with translucent blue liquid. “But as you are now,” he continued, gradually lowering his pet, “You are without flaw. Obedience becomes you.” 

Starscream’s voice rang out and echoed against the wreckage as Megatron’s spike stretched him to his limits. Flailing, he took frantic hold of Megatron’s neck, clutching hard enough to cut off the energon flow of a lesser bot. He was further anchored by the two massive hands on his hips, which left him no choice but to bear the full force of each thrust. His own cries sounded utterly foreign to him. All he wanted now was to overload. And in spite of Megatron’s brute strength keeping him firmly in place, he rolled his hips in time with the movement. It felt as if he could feel every inch of the spike, and yet he found himself wanting more, wanting enough to tear his chassis cleanly in two. He made sure his leader knew as much when he leaned forward and hissed the demands into his audio processor.

“I want to feel you overload, Master.” 

A wave of heat surged into Starscream’s valve, driving him over the edge and spurring his own release. He collapsed against Megatron, claws still clasped tightly around his lord’s throat, and rode his own overload as the spike inside him slid out. His own transfluid was spilling onto Megatron’s midriff and lap, but it was hardly the commander’s problem now. Starscream merely let himself be held, enjoying the residual warmth and wetness that coated his body. 

“Request granted,” Megatron hissed. Prying Starscream’s hands off, he held them in one of his own and kissed their fingertips. Gathering up the Seeker in his free arm, he laid back against the ground and gazed up at the darkening sky. Luna I was making its gradual climb, turning the battlefield from orange to a stark blue-violet. “I said you were beautiful earlier,” he remarked, as if talking to nobody in particular. 

Starscream, now resting languorously atop Megatron’s chest, wriggled forward to gaze down into his master’s face. His expression was affectionate, as if he held the Crown of Cybertron itself in that moment.

“You did, my liege.” 

“How wrong I was.” 

When the smaller bot moved to react, Megatron merely gripped him tighter. “What you were then pales in comparison to how you appear now. Nothing could hope to compare to the sight of you on top of me.” 

Relief flooded Starscream’s systems. Feeling giddy, he peppered Megatron with kisses. “Nothing could be further from the truth, Master,” he murmured. “Nothing could hope to compare to the sight of you beneath me.” 

Megatron returned the kisses hungrily, grazing Starscream’s lips with his teeth and eliciting a few soft gasps. “Your punishment will come another day, Starscream.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Starscream to be happy. 
> 
> Thanks again to my buddy Imperator for proofreading, and for helping me with my extreme writer's block.


End file.
